Welcome Home
by lizziebeam17
Summary: Future fic. Rosie misses Carter while she's away. Carter/Rosie. One-shot. FEMSLASH.


**Title:** Welcome Home  
**WARNING(S):** Femslash!  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Rosie misses Carter while she's away.  
**Word Count:** 768 words  
**Pairing(s):** Rosie/Carter  
**Disclaimer:** Rosie and Carter belong to _Princess Protection Program_ which is the property of Annie DeYoung and Disney Channel.  
**Genre(s):** Romance  
**Note(s):** This is set about five years after PPP.

* * *

Welcome Home

Being a twenty-one-year-old Queen, even of a country as small as Costa Luna, was not all it was cracked up to be. She must not laze about all day and do nothing, the way the life of royalty was often depicted in folk tales. There was always working to be done: paperwork to be reviewed and signed, citizens' complaints to be addressed, and an entire palace staff to keep track of. A Queen's duties never ended.

The work had been especially strenuous for Queen Rosalinda of Costa Luna lately. She just could never seem to find time to _relax_. As much as she loved being Queen of her beautiful Costa Luna and everything it entailed, it had just gotten to be too much, especially with the personal problems she had been having. The anxiety that had been building since the moment her love had left for yet _another_ mission was becoming overpowering. She needed that break _desperately_.

Now, Rosalinda was proud of her love – extremely proud. She just wished that the past three missions hadn't been back-to-back-to-back. She had only heard from Carter once in the past month. She knew it was selfish, to want to steal the other girl away from the princesses that needed saving. But…she just wanted to be _Rosie_ again. Only Carter could bring her that. Rosie was simple; she had realized that long ago. Rosie was just a girl, who didn't have a care in the world. Rosalinda was a Queen, and she held the weight of an entire country on her shoulders. In Carter's arms, she was Rosie again. She _needed_ that.

After a long day in Parliament, Rosalinda retired to her bedrooms, relieved that she would be given at least eight hours of alone time. Pushing open the doors to her suite, Rosalinda took in the usual sight before her: the bed was turned down, her nightwear laid on the edge of the bed, a fire crackled merrily in the hearth, and soft lamp light flooded the room. With a weary sigh, Rosalinda began to unbutton her cardigan.

"Ooh, honey, let me do that," a familiar voice purred. Rosalinda's head snapped toward the voice and met dark brown eyes.

"C-Carter?" she breathed.

The other girl smiled kindly. "Yes," Carter said quietly. She stepped out of the partial shadow, still dressed in her Princess Protection Program officer's uniform. "I missed you, Rosie," she whispered, opening her arms to the Queen.

That was all Rosalinda needed. Her love had come home and she was _Rosie_ again. With a squeal of joy that she hadn't expected to come out of her mouth, she rushed into Carter's arms, smiling as Carter pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Welcome home," Rosie mumbled into Carter's shoulders.

"Oh, Princess…" Carter kept her arms tight around Rosie's waist, but leaned back to see the young Queen's eyes. "I'm never leaving you again, okay? It was too hard."

Rosie grinned. "That sounds like a wonderful idea," she chirped, leaning in and pecking Carter's lips. A moment later, her eyebrows furrowed. "But Carter…all of those princesses… They need your help. And you are doing _so well_ in the Program."

Carter shrugged, sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling Rosie into her lap. "I'm not going to let what happened with my parents happen to us, Rosie. You are _way_ more important than my job." She placed her hand on Rosie's soft cheek and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too. But I do not want you to leave the Program. You are doing _so well_. You have only been in the Program three years and already you are almost a _Corporal_. I cannot allow you to leave for my sake. It is selfish, and…a Queen must be self_less_."

Carter rubbed Rosie's back. "Well, I won't leave the Program, then, if it means so much to you that I don't. But I _will_ ask to be based in Costa Luna. Maybe I can get them to just send me to countries around here…" Her eyebrows wrinkled thoughtfully.

Rosie kissed Carter's forehead. "Think later, please. I would like to go to bed."

"I'll get my pajamas," Carter chuckled, playfully shoving Rosie onto the bed. "_Or_ you can take my clothes off for me…" She straddled Rosie's hips, hovering over her love.

With a cute little smirk, Rosie leaned forward and kissed Carter passionately on the mouth. She gripped Carter's shoulders and pulled her completely into her body.

"I think I will choose option number two," Rosie purred. She smiled as Carter growled and captured her mouth again.

End.


End file.
